The Puppet Master
by tHe dAily ScRibbLeR
Summary: Their father always told them what to do and when to do it. When they were growing up, he was the puppet-master and they were just the rag-doll puppets that bent to his every whim. Sand-sibling centric.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the _Naruto_ characters mentioned in my story.

* * *

**The Puppet Master

* * *

**Their father always told them what to do and when to do it. Well, he indirectly told them. He really just told the nanny to tell them. Most of the time he treated them like shit. The nannies and the kids. When his wife died he shut down, focusing on his work and only his work. He just couldn't stand to see his kids. Everything they did would make him think of his late wife. He really did love his wife, no matter what anybody said.

Temari had the determined and aggressive personality that _she_ had when they were together. It always reminded him of the days _before_ they got married, when _she _was just as loud, aggressive, and stubborn as her daughter would be. Of course once she married the kazekage all that changed, for she was forced to become the lowly housewife that doted on her husband hand-and-foot and with that came her unusually shy and quiet side. Maybe that's why he made that law for emotional training, because he didn't want to see anybody with the kind of personality that _she _had, the personality that _he _fell in love with.

Kankurou looked so much like her. His light brown hair and dark brown eyes were only a shade darker than her own. When _she _was still alive he'd always tease Kankurou about how much he looked like his mother and how he barely looked like his old man. The day she died, he stopped teasing Kankurou about how much he looked like _her_, in fact he could barely even look at Kankurou without feeling a deep pang of regret. Maybe that's why he gave Kankurou that purple war-paint and told him to decorate his face with it, so he wouldn't have to see _her _face everyday. Maybe that's why he told him to wear that hooded sweatshirt as part of his uniform, so he didn't have to see _her _hair everyday.

Gaara. _She'd_ nearly castrated him the day she found out what he'd done to _their _baby. That he'd embedded so much chakra and medicine into _their _baby. He tried to reason with her, tell her it was in Suna's best interest. She was still pissed as hell, now for him putting Suna above his own family. When she died, she died furious at him.

The kazekage was never one to cry, he simply acted indifferent to the "whole matter" as he'd put it. A lot of people think that Gaara has nearly the exact same personality as his father post-death. Gaara never took it out on anyone, he just did as he was told. It's not like he had his own personal vendetta for each person he killed, he just did it because his father told him to.

In the beginning, Gaara hated killing the seemingly innocent civilians. However, as he continued to get stronger and as he made more killings, he got used to it. Got used to having to clean up all the blood and dump the body. Soon enough, he began to crave the adrenaline that came with the kill.

Maybe that's why Kankurou always liked puppets so much. They were something to control, something that he _could _control, obviously he couldn't control how much he looked like _her_. Maybe that's why Temari was always so skilled with the wind element even before even setting eyes on that gigantic fan of hers, maybe because subconsciously she craved that control. After all, it wasn't her fault she had the personality of _her_. Maybe that's why Gaara used his sand to kill so many people, maybe he was meant to. Maybe that was his way of avenging his mothers' death. It wasn't his fault that she died giving birth to him.

It wasn't _their _fault they turned out so messed up. No, it was their fathers'. In their world, when they were growing up, he was the puppet-master and they were all just helpless rag-doll puppets that bent to his every whim.

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, quite a darkish one-shot about the sand siblings' father and mother. I've always envisioned their mother as incredibly caring and kind and their father being at least tolerable before her death. Please leave a review to just tell me if you liked it, didn't like it, hated it, etc. Thanks for reading!


End file.
